sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Queen of Fire (Series)
"The Queen of Fire" Is a Fannon series created by Goldensunsheba. Credit for the logo goes to Raelcontor. Plot The plot circles Rubellite, as she was taken in by Yellow Diamond and trained by her after she was formed, though before she is assigned to her missions Rubellite chooses to plan to overthrow her Diamond. Using others gems from homeworld to do her bidding Rubellite finally devises a device and challenges Yellow Diamond to another battle. Unknown to the Diamond that Rubellite had been working she decides to spar with her, this turns into a mistake as Rubellite uses the techknowledge and her own abilities to poof and seal Yellow Diamond into a staff powerfull enough to be used as a weapon to destroy the other 3 Diamonds. As proof of this Power Rubellite kills Pink Diamond knowing full well she was part of the rebelion. Even though earth was loss already it was proof to her claim to power. Blue and White Diamond had no means to stop her as Rubellite soon gain control of the massive army's of Homeworld and began shattering any gem that went against her. Soon Blue and White surrendered and became obediant to Rubellite the self proclaimed Queen of Homeworld. Thosands of years pass and Steven and the Crystal gems know nothing of the fall of homeworld. The normal events that have currently happened in Steven Universe have occured except instead of Peridot calling Yellow Diamond a Clod, it was Rubellite. Furious by this Rubellite intends to destroy the Earth. It is at this point Blue Diamond and White Diamond have choosen 2 of their gems to help try and bring down Rubellite once and for all. Ice is nearly captured by Rubellite and will nearly fail her mission but will act as if she is joining sides with Rubellite therefore making a pact with the gem and Rubellite chooses to spare her life. They then go after earth to capture the Crystal gems. Rubellite hold's Steven threatening his life in order to gain access to the temple and retrieve all the Crystal gems as Prisoners, the other assassins will find out the Ice has grown closer to Rubellite over this fake pact and she must make a painful descission or betray the gems who intrusted her. Episodes Season 1 Main Characters Antagonist: *Rubellite *Chrysoberyl *Cirtine *Ice Cream Opal *Peridot Protagonist: *Ice/Snow *Pezzottaite *Blue Diamond *White Diamond *Mahogany Pearl *Agunachopace *Moon Ammolite Secondary Characters: *Steven *Rose Quartz (Mention/Cameo) *Garnet *[(Canon)|Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Jasper *Ammolite *Cuprite *Onicolo *Yellow Calcite *Citizens of Beach city. Team Editing Team N/A Writing Team *Goldensunsheba Artist *Goldensunsheba Trivia *This Fanon series contains many characters seen on this wiki close to Goldensunsheba. Gallery Images White Diamonds AssassintrBG.png|White Diamond's Assassins' outfits The Queen of Fire trBG.png|Rubellite with the Staff that has Yellow Diamond sealed in it. Ice Assassin TrBG.png|Ice's design for her assassin. Pink Diamond design for tQof.png|Pink Diamond and Pink Pearl Concept art Rube's Character design.png|Rubellite Character Designs Ice Character sheet.png|Ice Character design Moon and Zircon 2.png|Zircon is a Traitor to The Queen of Fire. Moon Ammolite is working for White Diamond as informant and Pilot. Pink Diamond redesign.png|Pink Diamond Redesigned. (Concept) Category:Fanon series Category:The Queen of Fire Category:Au